


In The Future

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Inner Thoughts of John Connor





	In The Future

My mother used to start the bedtime stories she'd tell me the same way every time. 'In the future'. When I was really young, I didn't know how meaningful that one small phrase could be: 'in the future'. For me, it became the standard beginning, a lot like other kids heard 'Once upon a time'. But 'once upon a time' was in the past and my life was in the future. Even before I was born.  
  
 _In the future there will be a war and in this war there will be one man who will stand up against injustice and fight back. This man will save the world._  
  
It read like a prophecy, sounded like a legend, but I never knew what it meant. I still don't. The man in the future is supposed to be me. John Connor.  _The_  John Connor. That name carried with it a heavy burden, one which I was destine to carry alone. But how could I ever live up to all the stories and tales I had told to me throughout the years?   
  
It got to the point to where I would see them when I closed my eyes. The machines. The enemy I was at war with, even before Judgment Day had begun, even before I was born. Massive armies of metal with glaring red eyes and a will power that never broke. Unending death and destruction. I used to question if they were truly real or if my mother and I were chasing windmills. But they were real. At the end of the day, we both knew that.  
  
'John Connor' became synonymous with people like King Arthur and Joan of Arc. Legends that rose up against all odds and saved a people. Only this time it wasn't 'a people', but 'the people'. Humans. The entire human race. I was to be their Moses, to lead them to a land of promise.  
  
How is a person supposed to live up to that?  
  
 _In the future, there will be a war and in this war there will be a man who will stand up against injustice and fight back. He will be scared. He will make mistakes. He will bare witness to the deaths of many. He will be lost._  
  
This man will save the world.


End file.
